something that chance your live for ever
by antifact050
Summary: hi guys i will upload the story about one or 2 weeks because i am goign camping with my class (why me god why me) anyway i see you guys about in 2 weeks
1. 1

it was a cold night in equestria and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy where in the home of RD

'it was a lovely day today Rainbow Dash' said Fluttershy

'sure it was Shy' said Rainbow while she kissed Fluttershy on here cheek

Fluttershy blushed when she kissed here they where in love whit each other for several months

they where lost in each other eays when suddenly there was a knock on the door

they both heard it and walked to they door and opened it when they look there was nobody but Fluttershy saw a basked on the grond Rainbow Dash saw it to they took it in side of the house and put in on the table they look inside of the basked and saw a little foal inside of the basked it was a sleep there was a note to

_to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy_

_this is my boy brian he is not from equestria he is from the planet earth_

_i can't take care of him anymore _

_please don't give him away _

_i trust you girls whit him_

_unkown_

both girls looked shocked at the letter

Fluttershy was hyperventilating 'calm down Fluttershy' Rainbow Dash Said while she was calming her down

'I am sorry' Fluttershy said almost crying

'what are we going to do now Rainbow' Fluttershy asked

'we can take this cute little foal to luna' Rainbow Dash suggested

Fluttershy nodded

not much later they where at the castel whit the foal

'Can i help you' asked one of the guard's

yes we are here for luna said Rainbow Dash

'She is in here room i will take you girls there' said the guard

'thank you' they both said

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

'Who is there' Luna asked

'Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy' said the guard

'Let them in' said Luna

'Hi girls what can i do for you' asked Luna

'Well we show you' said Fluttershy

they let see the basket whit the foal in it and show the note to here

'well well this is not something that you see everyday' said Luna

'we know but what are we supposed to do whit this little one' Rainbow Dash asked Luna

'The note said that you girls take care of him so do it' she said to them

'but how are we supposed to do that' Fluttershy asked

**sorry i must stop the story here for now becaus i got to eat and i know the story is a little short but that will change later**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**sorry for that last chapter my mam was pissing me of becaus i didn't eat**

the next morning Brian wake up between Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash

'he look around and he saw to pony both whit wings one had a gold like fur and a pink mane and tail the other one was cyan blue and had rainbow collor mane and tail.

then the little foal look at him self and he saw he was a pony too and he had wings he had at red fur and orange mane and tail.

Fluttershy noted that he was awake and she said calm 'hi brian' he was think how do that pony thing my name.

Rainbow Dash awoke from what Fluttershy said and she looked at Brian to and said also hi to Brian.

Before the two girls could say anthing else Brian asked 'w-who or what are you' (yes he can talk becaus childeren of 2 or 3 years can talk around this age).

'we are pegasus pony's so as you and or names are Rainbow Dash The Fasest Flier in Equestria and this is Fluttershy the best animalkeeper in Equestria' said Rainbow Dash 'how do you girls know me' Brian Asked.

Rainbow let him see the note

_to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy_

_this is my boy brian he is not from equestria he is from the planet earth_

_i can't take care of him anymore_

_please don't give him away_

_i trust you girls whit him_

_unkown_

when he finished reading the noted a tear dropped from his eay Fluttershy wrapped a wing on him he felled a sleep under here wing

the next day he and the 2 mare's were talking about what happend last night

'so my mother just left me here' Brian a little angry

'no no she didn't she just can't take care of you any more and she want that we take care of you and that we not give you away to anybody so we make a pinkie promise' Rainbow Dash said whit a smille

'So that meens you two are now my parents' Brian asked

'I think so' Fluttershy said 'yep we are' Rainbow Dash

he had a few tears on his check and hugged both of them and he said 'you two will be the best parents i will have' when he said that they get both tears in there eays

'hey Brian do you want to meet or friends?' RD asked

'i loved to mommy' Brian said

'and we will learn you how to fly' Fluttershy said

'YEAH' Brian said out loud

'but for now climb on my back and hold on really tight al right?' Rainbow Dash said

so they fly to the Ponyville to the libary where Twilight and Spike they knocked on the door and Spike opened the door and said 'how are you girls?'

'were fine Spike thanks for asking' Fluttershy said 'is Twilight here spike' asked Rainbow 'Yeah she is upstairs reading' Spike answered

'ok thanks Spike' they both said

they both went upstairs and said hi to Twilight 'hi Girls' Twilight said 'we want you to meet somepony called Brian' Rainbow Dash said

'hi Miss Twilight' Brian said

(To Continue)


	3. Chapter 2

'Hi miss Twilight' said Brian

'Hi little one what is your name?' asked Twilight

'My name is Brian' Brian said

'Brian its nice to meet you' Twilight said

'We fond brian last night in a basket at my house' Rainbow dash said

'Who let this cute little one alone in a basket?' Twilight asked

'His mother' Fluttershy said

'H-His M-Mother' Twilight said shoked

'Yes read this' Rainbow handed (or is it hooved) the note

Twilight almost cried from the note 'well this intresting' Twilight said she run to a bookshelf and looked for a book when she got it she stoped on a page whit a picture on it 'is this the planet you lived on' Twilight said and she hooved the book over to Brian 'Yep that's the planet is lived on

'interesting' Fluttershy both said

'why is it interesting mother' brian asked

'well here in equestria are human's a myth and on your planet are unicorn's pegasus and alicorn's a myth' Twilight said

'so what is your point' Brian said

'well if anypony find out you are a human i think they will freak out' Twilight said

'I will send a letter to-' Twilight was cut of by Fluttershy

'We have already been to princess luna and she said we must do what is on the note so we must take care of him' Fluttershy said that as she hugged him when she did that he blushed

'Well why are you here then' Twilight asked

'We are here becaus we want borrow some books about how to educate a child' Rainbow dash said

'Of cours you can borrow some books' Twilight said she goes to the bookshelfs and pick some book out of it and hooved the book over to Rainbow Dash

'See your girls later and i see your later Brian' Twilight said

'Bye Twilight' Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy said 'bye Miss Twilight' Brian said

after the returned home RD and Flutter maked some food for them and Brian and then the went to sleep

**hey guys sorry for waiting but i we have 2 weeks of holidays here in the netherlands so i taked the past 2 days rest i hope you guys don't mind that**

**also i will do after each chapter a riddle and the next chapert i will say the answer i will do did becaus i liked**

**so here is the riddle:**

**I am a vessel without hinges, **

**lock or lid, **

**yet within my walls, **

**a golden treasure is hid.**

**What am i?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well nobody give a anwser on the riddel so here is the riddle aigen**

******I am a vessel without hinges,**

******lock or lid,**

******yet within my walls,**

******a golden treasure is hid.**

******What am i?**

**Well here is the next chapter**

Brian wakes up in his room that Rainbow Dash had given him _i curicous what they have planned today, _he though

He walked out of his room and wait for Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy to come out of there room.

Not much later Fluttershy wakes up and goes to the bathroom and brush her mane and walked to the living room to her surprise Brian was already awake and sit in the livingroom

'Goodmorning sweetie how do you sleep' she asked him whit a smile

'Really good how did you sleep mom' he said also whit a smile

'Also good thank you for asking' she said whit a blush on her face

'What are we going to do today mother' he asked her

'Well first we wait for Rainbow to wake up and that will be a long time before she wakes up

than we are going to breakfast after breakfast we are going to get you a animal from my old home in Ponyvile and we will learn you how to fly' She said whit a smile

'Oke this is going to be a fun day' he said whit joy is his eyes

when they both heard a sound from the bedroom were Fluttershy and RD slept.

They run to the bedroom and opened the door and they felt both to the ground from laughter

'Stop laughing and help me ok?' Rainbow Dash said that on a angry tone

Rainbow Dash somehow get her hindlegs stuck underneath the bed

'How do you even get stuck' Fluttershy said whit tears of joy in here eyes

'I was about to come out of to you guys for breakfast but i fell over this box here and it has a note on it' Rainbow Dash said whill she checked here hindlegs from wounds

_here's something for brian where he loves to play whit_

_his old mother_

they all read it and Brian opened the box and he saw his favorite book '**indiana jones and the peril at delphi( i don't own this book) '**Oh My Celestia this was my favorite book when i was whit my old mother i read it couple of time

'Who is Indiana jones? Rainbow Dash asked in confusion

'Do you have a adventure pony here' Brian asked

'Yes she cald Daring Do why' Rainbow Dash said

'Well he is just like here he also find treasures' Brian said very happy

'That is so awesome' Rainbow Dash said

after breakfast the three of them hadded to Fluttershy old home Brian was on the back of Rainbow Dash

al the animals where very happy to see Fluttershy

'So Brian you may pick any anmials that you want' Fluttershy said whit a smile

'Ok Mother' he said whit a smile

After a while Rainbow Dash asked 'did you find a animal

'No they are al nice but none of them i something for- Brian was cut off by the cutest animal he ever seen

a baby wolf 'I take that one' he said when he grabbed the baby wolf.

The wolf liked him to by likking his face

'How do you call him' Fluttershy asked

'i think i call him Shadowhunter' brian said while he stroke him

'that is a wonderfull name Brian' Rainbow dash

'thank you mother' he said whit a little smile

'And now we are teach you how to fly' Rainbow Dash said whit a cool tone in here voice

'Alright this gone a be awesome' Brian said very happy

'What you do now is really importent, Close your eyes and free your mind' Fluttershy said

Brian did what Fluttershy said he close his is and free his mind

'Now flap your wing really hard' Rainbow Dash said

He flapped his wings really hard until he noticed something he doesn't feel the ground any more

he opened his eyes and he saw he was flying

'I am flying i am flying' he said super cheerful

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash came fly to next to him and they fly to home

'Mom shall we do a race i want to now if i am as fast as you' Brian asked to RD

'Of course we can do that but we will do that tomorrow' Rainbow Dash said

'Oke morther goodnight' He said

'Goodnight Brian' They both said

**so that was a long chapter so i hope you will enjoy it bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys i am not posting until 20 june becaus i am too busy with school **

**i have those two weeks 5 heavy tests i must go on stage so sorry about that**

**:(**


End file.
